Play Date
by DechimoChan
Summary: Giotto decided that his son, Tsunayoshi, should make more friends, being the shy child he is. He calls Alaude and Daemon, including lovers and children. It's a perfect opportunity.


DECHIMOCHAN: Hi, this isanother of my dechimobaby stories. Heheheh. I am completely in love with the whole concept. Primo parents and the Decimo children. Well, this is a two shot and I'll try to update this c: Ah, well.. I did say try. Heheh.

Disclaimers: I do not own Hitman Reborn, it belongs to its owners. I... Own nothing.

Warnings: Mentions of M-PREG, yaoi, slightlyAU.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Dear, let's get going!" Fon, a Chinese martial artist with kind brown eyes, long hair pulled back into a braid, adjusting his coat. He called out for husband and child.

"Why do we have to do this.. I see those imbeciles at work everyday." Fon turned towards his husband, tall, bleach blonde hair, hard steel blue eyes. Alaude pulled on his trench coat over his suit.

"Reborn thought it would be a good idea, I would like to talk with the other Arcobaleno members, and it would be nice for Kyouya to interact with other children, since his father has made him a lonesome child." Fon turned, his voice firm and final making Alaude give in to his partners wishes.

"Mm.. Sorry." Alaude leaned in behind Fon, kissing his neck a few times. Alaudes eyes narrowed as he pulled back, turning around and looking down to see his son.

"That's disgusting." Six year old Hibari Kyouya, black hair, slightly wide steel eyes, eyes that were glaring at his father.

"Now, now Kyouya. Don't be saying things like that." Fon bent down to pick up his son, holding him tightly, giving the child a kiss on the cheek. "You never protest against the kisses I give you." Fon smiled as he watched Kyouya flush brightly.

"That's.. That's different!" Kyouya protested, nonetheless Fon petted His head and opened the door.

"Of course it is. Now..." Fon turned to look at the two Hibaris seriously. "You two will behave at this meeting or else." Kyouya blinked and looked at Alaude who stood there, adjusting his tie.

"Yes.." Both skylarks said.

—LINEBREAK—

"Nufufu.."

"This is stupid..."

Daemon looked at his lover, then returned to some paper work. He shrugged it off.

His lover and he sat on a table inside a conference room it seemed, off to the side a small play ground was set up where the children could play while the adults spoke. Daemon scribbled a few notes on his papers, flipping the pages then started his scribbling again.

"This is.. But Giotto and Reborn have called this meeting." Daemon said, leaning back in his chair, then looking over at his cloaked lover. "Viper."

The other twitched, then went back to doing some money calculations.

"Don't call me that, I go by Mammon now..." The voice was soft spoken a bit cold even, yet sweet to his ears.

"You are mine, I may call you whatever I please." Daemon stated, a smirk plastered on his face, Viper head turned towards Daemon.

"Shut up..." Daemon smirk turned to a smile, he leaned forward, pushing the others cloak back, seeing Vipers tattooed face, giving the illusionist a swift kiss. Afterwards he pushed the hood back in place, paying attention once again to his papers.

Viper counted their family money, then did some taxes, adding this months income. A small smile on the illusionists face, seeing more money was made, yeah, that was the reason.

"Father." Daemon turned his head and took in the sight of his children, twins, a boy and a girl. The boy, Mukuro, overly confident, smug, he had heterochromatic eyes, one red, one blue, his hair blue as well, split leaving it spiky towards the back. The girl. Chrome, or Nagi, called by her older brother, purple hair, styled like her brothers but a bit longer, a wide purple eye, an eyepatch over the other, due to some difficulties during birth.

"What is it, child." Daemon answered, seeing as the boy pointed towards his sister.

"Nagi wants to know what the others will be like."

Daemon narrowed his eyes at the boy, using others to gain information. Excellent my boy. His two children had yet to meet the other children. There were only two more coming, but whatever.

"Who knows, my child, but we will find out soon."

—LINEBREAK—

"Tsunayoshi.. You're so cute!" Giotto gushed over his son as he held his hand tightly, reborn on the other side of Tsuna, walking with them towards the conference room.

Reborn looked down at his son, whom was dressed in a orange shirt, black vest and some black shorts thrown together by his enthusiastic lover.

"You'll make friends today, Tsunayoshi. I'm sure the others will love you!"

"Y-Yes, Mama..." Tsuna mumbled, his blonde father grimaced a bit, he liked to act manly and tough, being the mother was not great for his image. Nonetheless, he smiled at his child.

"You're so shy, so cute." Giotto picked up his son, holding him tightly, rubbing cheeks with the boy as they entered the elevator.

"You're spoiling him." Giotto blinked and look at Reborn, he smiled, getting closer to him, squeezing Tsunayoshi in the middle as The blonde leaned in to kiss Reborns cheek.

"Don't be so grumpy. Isn't this great? Tsunayoshi will make lots of friends soon he's just shy, with this maybe he'll open up a bit!" Reborn stared as his lover started to giggle to himself. "It makes him cute though..."

"Yeah, yeah. He's cute as always." Reborn stated, Giotto glancedat reborn through the corner of his eye, silently wondering if the Italian was being sarcastic. the elevator door opening to leave them in a long hall way with white doors and golden walls designed with red carpets.

"Mm..." Giotto placed Tsuna down and the five year old grabbed onto the blondes ringed hand. "Come on love, you'll have a lot of fun." He said, noticing the worried look on his baby's face.

"Mn..." Tsuna made a noise before nodding and tailing behind Giotto, Reborn just on the other side of him. Give or take a Few falls, being held up by Giotto. The three made it to the room where the other small families would be. Tsunayoshi gripping Giotto's, a bit nervously with the entire thing. He could surely wait for all this. He tried to hide when his fathers opened the doors into the hall, inside he saw a big table and four adults, all... Kinda scary.

He meet a.. Melon man! His name was Daemon Spade, he was scary and a bit strange, his laugh making poor Tsunayoshi hide behind Giotto which made the blonde laugh and to the next person.

Viper, he was Daemon's husband. He was weird, a hood over his face. Next...

"Uncle!" Tsunayoshi cried out, his arms leaving Giotto and reaching for Fon to pick him up. Fon chuckled and picked the boy up and making him giggle and smile widely. Tsuna giggled then it slowly came to a halt as he saw his uncle, Alaude. Tsuna blinked a him.. But smiled none the less, the man was nice when it came down to it. He was put down as the adults spoke with one another. He saw three children,only one of them familiar. He suddenly started to feel uneasy as a boy with blue hair grinned horribly at him.

* * *

Review, follow or favorite whatever you'd like! In the next chapter, Tsunayoshi will meet all of Giottos friends and their children.

Kyouya, Mukuro and Chrome.


End file.
